The invention relates to a shaft coupling.
Shaft couplings of this kind are known from FR-A-2 331 713.
It is the object of the invention to design a vibration damping, torsionally elastic shaft coupling such that it will be capable of decoupling vibrations of small amplitude at low torques in a power train.